Наука:Авторитетные источники
Статьи в Науке должны основываться на опубликованных авторитетных источниках. На этой странице приведено руководство по оценке авторитетности источников, имеющее целью избежать ошибок, на которые указывается в правилах «Проверяемость». Если вы хотите внести в Науку какую-либо полезную информацию, вы можете это сделать, однако вы должны понимать, что информация, не подтверждённая ссылкой на авторитетный источник, в дальнейшем может быть удалена из статьи. Ответственность за поиск и добавление ссылок лежит на том, кто добавляет материал в статью, при этом ссылку на источник следует приводить всегда, если это возможно и целесообразно. На данной странице представлена идеальная модель, и многие статьи Науки пока ей не соответствуют, так как кто-то из редакторов не затратил времени на поиск необходимой информации и простановку ссылок по тексту статьи. Но это не мешает читателям извлекать ценную информацию из статьи, если при этом иметь в виду, что она не обязательно является достоверной. Следует отметить, что неверные или непроверяемые данные также могут быть включены в статью, но при этом вносящему их участнику следует явно отметить, что такие данные являются не фактом, а лишь чьим-то мнением. Например, упоминание подобных данных следует начать с фразы «Ранее было распространено заблуждение о том, что…», «Согласно легендам, …» или «По мнению академика А. А. Иванова, …». Однако включать такого рода мнения следует только при условии их широкой известности или неоспоримой ценности для описания темы статьи. Некоторые определения В рамках Науки опубликованным источником считается материал, доступный для публики. Например, телепередача сама по себе не является опубликованным источником, так как получение доступа к этому материалу крайне затруднено. Однако запись этой телепередачи, размещённая в Интернете или изданная в виде фильма, является опубликованным источником, так как желающие в состоянии удостовериться в действительном наличии тех или иных фактов. Также ещё раз следует отметить, что это касается в первую очередь надёжных источников. Так, стенограмму радиопередачи, размещённую на чьём-либо персональном сайте, не следует использовать в качестве источника. * Факт — это то, что существует или существовало в реальности. В рамках энциклопедии фактом признаётся утверждение, по поводу которого существует консенсус учёных и экспертов в данной области. Доверяйте фактам, в том числе фактам о мнениях, но не самим мнениям. Не следует в обязательном порядке запрашивать ссылки на общеизвестные утверждения, не вызывающие серьёзных сомнений (например, такое утверждение: Марс — планета Солнечной системы). * Мнение — это точка зрения, которой кто-либо придерживается, содержание которой может быть, а может и не быть проверяемым. Однако то, что какой-то человек или группа лиц придерживается этого мнения, является фактом, который может быть опубликован в Науке (при условии проверенности этого факта, то есть, если предоставлен достоверный источник, из которого следует, что человек или группа действительно придерживаются подобного мнения, а также достаточной его значимости). Например, не факт, что Бог существует; тем не менее, то, что многие верующие полагают, что Бог существует — несомненный факт. * Первичный источник — это документ или человек, предоставляющие прямые доказательства фактам — иными словами, источник, предельно близкий к описываемой ситуации, утверждению. Чаще всего под этим имеется в виду текст, полученный от участника какого-либо события или его непосредственного наблюдателя. Это может быть официальное заявление, репортаж журналиста с места событий, автобиографическое произведение. Статистика, собранная авторитетным агентством, также может служить в качестве первичного источника. Как правило, в статьях Науки следует опираться и на первичные источники, и использовать вторичные, в которых корректно использован первичный материал. Для корректного использования многих первоисточников, особенно в области истории, требуется специальная подготовка. В статьях можно использовать первичные источники, только если они были опубликованы в надёжном месте. Например, стенограмма радиопередачи, опубликованная на сайте радиостанции, или исторические документы, собранные в заслуживающем доверия сборнике (например — В. И. Ленин и ВЧК. М.: Издательство политической литературы, 1975, см. также первичный текст). * Вторичный источник описывает один или несколько первичных. Вторичные источники в виде научных статей и книг, изданных в научных издательствах (в особенности опубликованных в научных журналах), тщательно проверяются и, как правило, содержат достоверную информацию, что позволяет использовать их в качестве авторитетных источников. * Третичный источник, в свою очередь, обобщает вторичные, а также, возможно, другие третичные источники. Википедия в подавляющем большинстве случаев должна основываться на вторичных и третичных источниках. При написании статей старайтесь ссылаться на источникиДжимми Уэйлс: «… I do agree … that more sources is good, and … one of our goals will be to provide more articles with more extensive information about „where to learn more“, i.e. cite original research, etc., as much as we can» («Wikipedia Founder Jimmy Wales Responds», интервью Slashdot, июль 2004).. Лучше всего это делать, используя в тексте статьи примечания, заключённые в теги: Ссылка на источник. В конце статьи следует создать раздел Примечания и вставить в него шаблон , после чего там появится ваш список ссылок. Подробнее о корректном цитировании см. в статье Наука:Ссылки на источники. Материал без источников Участники Википедии, Науки нередко вставляют в текст в качестве фактов высказывания, которые они где-то слышали или читали, но не могут точно вспомнить, где именно. Например, высказывания «Мы используем возможности мозга только на 10 %» или «25-й кадр является мощным средством воздействия в рекламе», несмотря на широкое распространение, фактами не являются. Утверждение о распространённости такого мнения также не может считаться фактом без ссылок на авторитетный источник, подтверждающий распространённость такого мнения. Для подобных высказываний очень важно найти достоверный источник информации, иначе другие участники (и читатели) могут усомниться в их достоверности и предпринять некоторые действия. Если вы внесли информацию в статью, то ответственность за подтверждение её источниками лежит на вас. Никто не должен доказывать вам, что внесённая информация неверна. Это вам следует подтвердить её источниками информации. Что делать? Если вы сомневаетесь в достоверности какой-либо информации, но не имеете полной, основанной на источниках уверенности в ошибке, не следует сразу удалять сомнительный фрагмент, так как некоторые участники могут обвинить вас в том, что вы не дали им шанса на улучшение статьи (в целом это производит впечатление агрессивных действий). Поэтому лучше ставить после сомнительных высказываний шаблон . Удалять сомнительную информацию (без достоверных источников) следует лишь в том случае, если вы уверены в том, что она неверна, или если на шаблон не было реакции в течение как минимум двух недель. Также возможно удаление сомнительной информации, если к такому решению авторы статьи придут в обсуждении. Если основное содержание статьи представляет собой недостоверные высказывания и вы не видите возможностей к её улучшению, статью следует предложить к удалению на странице Наука:К удалению. В биографиях ныне живущих людей Не вносите сведения без сопровождающей ссылки на источник, которые могут повредить репутации живущих людей, действующих организаций (подробнее смотрите Н:Биографии современников). В изложении Джимми Уэйлса }}, Похоже, среди ряда редакторов существует жуткая склонность к мысли, что всякую псевдоинформацию из серии «я это где-то слышал» следует помечать ярлыком «нет источника». Неверно. Её нужно удалять — решительно, — если она не может быть подтверждена источником. Это верно в отношении любой информации, но особенно — в отношении негативной информации о ныне живущих людях. Когда не нужны источники В некоторых случаях предоставление источников не требуется или даже является нежелательным. В частности, не следует требовать подтверждения общеизвестных фактов. В статьях, посвящённых произведениям искусства (фильмам, книгам и т. п.) или компьютерным играм, нет необходимости подтверждать дополнительными источниками информацию, которая содержится в самом предмете статьи. Однако, если речь идёт о каких-либо фактах, о которых нельзя узнать из данного фильма или игры, источник должен быть приведён. Также не обязательно подтверждать ссылками данные, которые любой может легко проверить — количество этажей в ныне существующем памятнике архитектуры, содержание рисунков на находящихся в обращении денежных купюрах и т. п. Опасайтесь ложной авторитетности Не доверяйте слепо утверждениям об авторитетности какого-либо источника. Учёные степени означают авторитет только в той области, в которой они были получены (и даже это — не всегда). Веб-сайты со множеством ссылок могут быть совершенно недостоверными. Яркий пример тому — описание теории человеческих потребностей Уильяма Тэлли, опубликованное на сайте Вита Ценёва http://psyberia.ru/mindterritory/tally00: и сам Тэлли, и его теория были придуманы автором для студенческого реферата. Первый вопрос, который вы должны задать себе, — кто несёт ответственность за сайт, на который вы хотите сослаться? Какова их квалификация и политика редактирования сайта? В Интернете кто угодно может опубликовать что угодно. Старайтесь в качестве источников использовать публикации людей со степенью не ниже кандидата наук или известных экспертов в данной области. Следует больше доверять авторам, работающим в государственных вузах и институтах РАН, РАО, РАМН. С бо́льшим сомнением в достоверности следует относиться к публикациям, авторы которых являются членами «общественных академий», таких как Российская академия естественных наук, Международная академия информатизации, Академия тринитаризма (хотя само по себе членство в тех или иных академиях не означает автоматического доверия или недоверия) и т. п. Является ли автор уважаемым экспертом в данной области? Для определения этого нужно ответить на несколько вопросов: * Публиковались ли работы автора по данной теме в авторитетных научных журналах? * Были ли получены негативные отзывы от известных экспертов в данной области на предыдущие или нынешнюю публикации автора? * Ссылаются ли на работы автора как на достоверный источник другие авторы, работающие в данной области, в своих статьях (также опубликованных в научных журналах)? * Есть ли у автора учёная степень по данной области знаний? Необычные утверждения требуют серьёзных доказательств Некоторые ситуации требуют особенно внимательно и скептически отнестись к источникам информации, на основании которых сделаны утверждения: * вызывающие удивление или являющиеся важными, но малоизвестными; * вызывающие удивление или являющиеся важными, связанные с текущими событиями, не освещавшимися в СМИ; * о высказываниях какого-либо лица, выглядящих нехарактерными, необычными или противоречащими ранее высказанным; * противоречащие или не согласующиеся с общепринятыми в научном сообществе теориями (в особенности, если сторонники считают, что их намеренно замалчивают); * претендующие на научные открытия или изобретения; * способные опорочить чью-либо честь и достоинство. Оценка источников * Авторитетность относительна, конкретна и контекстуально зависима. Относительность означает, что для Википедии, Науки не существует источников, авторитетных по любому вопросу или не авторитетных ни по какому. Конкретность и контекстуальная зависимость означает, что вопрос об авторитетности чаще всего рассматривается применительно к некоему конкретному утверждению. * Наиболее авторитетный источник — обзорная статья в уважаемом научном журнале. В отличие от книги, которую может каждый опубликовать за свой счёт, или за счёт друга-издателя, статьи в таких журналах проходят рецензирование. Публикации в рецензируемых журналах можно найти, пользуясь специализированной поисковой системой Google ScholarСледует иметь в виду, что не все журналы, индексируемые Google Scholar, являются рецензируемыми. Хотя лишь относительно небольшое количество полных текстов статей будет доступно бесплатно (если вы занимаетесь этим дома, а не на библиотечном компьютере), вы по крайней мере сможете ознакомиться с их аннотациями (abstract). Также можно пользоваться системой elibrary.ru (её достоинством является то, что в результатах поиска вы сможете увидеть ближайшую к вам организацию, имеющую подписку на эту базу данных), а также поисковой системой издательского дома Elsevier, базой данных JSTOR. * Оценка достоверности книги, как уже отмечалось, представляет некоторые трудности, так как большинство из них не проходят рецензирования. При оценке авторитетности книг следует обращать внимание на авторитетность авторов и редакторов материала, а также на авторитетность издательства, в котором выпущен материал. С бо́льшим доверием следует относиться к книгам, опубликованным: ** издательствами крупных ВУЗов (Издательство Оксфордского университета, Издательство Кембриджского университета, Издательство МГУ и т. д.), научно-исследовательских институтов, национальных академий наук (Издательство «Наука», National Academies Press); ** ведущими мировыми издательствами научной литературы (Springer, Wiley, Academic Press и т. д.) ** авторами, являющимися уважаемыми экспертами в данной области. Также спросите себя: * А нет ли у публикатора каких-либо интересов в данной области, которые могут исказить представленную информацию? Помните, что приверженность к какой-либо стороне в конфликте не всегда видна сразу, а подмена информации не всегда самоочевидна. Сама по себе приверженность радикальной точке зрения не является основанием для полного игнорирования источника, однако участникам следует избегать использования информации экстремистских организаций (таких как Аль-Каида). Такие источники можно использовать только для информирования о них самих или об их точке зрения. Также следует избегать использования в качестве авторитетных источников информации по подобным ситуациям и заявлений органов власти или чиновников, которые могут содержать элементы пропаганды или дезинформации. Так, не следует писать в статье, что «война в Чечне была завершена в 2001 году» или что «западная и российская пропаганда делают всё возможное, чтобы убедить своих обывателей, что Ислам — это терроризм», но вполне корректно написать, что «В декабре 2004 года президент Владимир Путин заявил, что война в Чечне закончилась ещё 3 года назад» или что «по словам одного из лидеров чеченских сепаратистов Шамиля Басаева, „западная и российская пропаганда делают всё возможное, чтобы убедить своих обывателей, что Ислам — это терроризм“» (сославшись на соответствующие источники). * А они там были? Следует различать слова очевидцев и комментаторов. Слова очевидцев — первичный источник информации, комментаторов — вторичный. И то, и другое может быть достоверным источником, но их следует различать. * А что другие люди говорят об этом источнике? Может быть, многие считают его недостоверным? Или о нём вообще никто не упоминает? * А как данный источник описывает другие факты? Описываются ли другие ситуации достоверно, с отражением различных аспектов ситуации? Сверьте это с тем, что вы уже знаете. * А являются ли наши источники доступными для других? Любой участник должен иметь возможность проверить информацию, изложенную вами. Источники должны быть доступны независимому читателю (хотя и не обязательно быть доступны в сети Internet). Если речь идёт о книге, проверьте, есть ли она в каталогах Российской государственной библиотеки, Российской национальной библиотеки или Библиотеки Конгресса США. * А использовалось ли несколько первичных источников? Может быть, материал, который вы хотите использовать, основан на показаниях только одного очевидца? Используйте несколько источников Поскольку осознанное и неосознанное искажение информации не всегда самоочевидно, не следует удовлетворяться одним источником. Найдите другие и сверьте. Если несколько источников совпадают и ни у одного из них нет причин для искажения информации (или причины могут быть, но источники заинтересованы по-разному искажать информацию), информация может считаться достоверной. Помните, однако, что мы только пересказываем опубликованное в достоверных источниках, но не добавляем своего мнения. Независимые вторичные источники Независимые вторичные источники должны отвечать следующим требованиям: * Существует независимый от авторов редакторский контроль и проверка фактов, * Не сотрудничают с какой-либо из заинтересованных сторон, * Могут давать свою трактовку информации. Даже имея одни и те же первичные источники, разные аналитики могут приходить к разным выводам по поводу полученной информации. На самом деле, многие вторичные источники ищут и находят такие первичные источники, которые согласуются с их точкой зрения. Осознаваемые и неосознаваемые искажения, ошибки и опечатки не всегда самоочевидны, лучший способ избавиться от них — сверять информацию с другими вторичными источниками. Надёжность источников определённых типов Новостные организации Дальнейшая информация: Наука:Проверяемость и Наука:Биографии живущих людей Приветствуются публикации из основных новостных организаций, особенно высококачественных, таких как Ассошиэйтед Пресс, Вашингтон пост, Интерфакс, ИТАР-ТАСС, лондонский Таймс, Рейтер. Ссылки на статьи-мнения из газет и журналов должны сопровождаться именем автора в самом тексте, если материал оспаривается. Для добавления спорного биографического материала о живущих людях нужно использовать лишь материал высококачественных новостных организаций. Самостоятельно изданные источники Поскольку каждый может создать веб-сайт или опубликовать книгу за свой счёт и на этом основании претендовать на статус эксперта в какой-либо области, самостоятельно изданные источники по большей части неприемлемы. К таким источникам относятся самостоятельно изданные книги, информационные листки, личные веб-сайты, открытые вики, блоги, сообщения на форумах и тому подобное. Самостоятельно изданный материал может быть приемлем, если его автор — признанный эксперт в соотносящейся области, которого ранее публиковали надёжные сторонние источники. В любом случае, нужно быть осторожным в использовании таких источников: если рассматриваемая информация действительно стоит передачи, кто-нибудь наверняка уже сделал это. Самостоятельно изданные источники никогда не должны использоваться в качестве сторонних источников о живущих людях, даже если автор — хорошо известный профессиональный исследователь или писатель; смотрите Наука:Биографии живущих людей#Надёжные источники. Самостоятельно изданные и спорные источники в статьях о самих себе Материалы из самостоятельно изданных и спорных источников могут быть использованы в статьях о них самих, а также людях и организациях, от которых они исходят, если выполнены следующие условия: # используемый материал соотносится с известностью данного лица; # материал не оспариваемый; # материал не служит чрезмерно собственным нуждам; # материал не привносит заявлений о сторонних лицах; # материал не привносит заявлений о событиях, не относящихся непосредственно к предмету; # нет разумных сомнений в авторстве материала; # статья не основывается в целом на таких источниках. Публикации религиозных, политических и экстремистских организаций К веб-сайтам и публикациям политических партий и религиозных групп следует относиться с осторожностью, несмотря на то, что ни политическая принадлежность, ни религиозные убеждения не являются сами по себе причинами, чтобы не использовать источник. Широко известные экстремистские или даже террористические группы политического, религиозного, расистского или иного толка не следует использовать в качестве источников для Википедии, кроме как в качестве первичных источников, то есть, они могут использоваться в статьях, касающихся воззрений таких организаций. Но даже в этих случаях они должны использоваться с большой осторожностью и быть подкреплены другими источниками. Публикации компаний и организаций При использовании в качестве источников веб-сайтов и иных публикаций компаний или организаций следует проявлять осторожность. Несмотря на то, что компания или организация сама по себе является хорошим источником информации, она объективно является предвзятой. Американская Ассоциация Производителей Продуктов заинтересована в продвижении продуктов, так что для сохранения нейтральной точки зрения не полагайтесь исключительно на неё, особенно, если доступны другие надёжные источники. Проявляйте особую осторожность при использовании веб-сайта или публикации в качестве источника, если компания или организация является сомнительной. Онлайновые или офлайновые источники? Полнотекстовые онлайновые источники так же приемлемы, как и офлайновые, если они такого же качества и надёжности. Читатели могут предпочитать онлайновые источники, поскольку они легко доступны. Если вы нашли печатный источник, на который не распространяются авторские права, или доступный на совместимых лицензионных условиях, добавьте его в Викитеку и дайте на него ссылку (в дополнение к обычному указанию источника). Многие важные не охраняющиеся авторским правом книги уже были выложены в сетевой доступ другими проектами. Точность ссылок на офлайновые источники и облегчение их поиска Большинство из наиболее надёжных и достоверных источников в настоящее время доступны только в печатном виде. Если вы не нашли авторитетных онлайн-источников, попробуйте поискать информацию в книжном магазине или библиотеке. Ссылку на использованный печатный источник следует по возможности давать по следующему образцу: * Наименование книги, имя, отчество, фамилия автора, место издания (город), наименование издательства, год издания, номер страницы (страниц) издания, на которой приведены использованные в статье данные. Например: * По возможности в ссылку на использованный печатный источник следует включать номер ISBN для облегчения читателям поиска использованной литературы с помощью поисковых систем Google, Яндекс и т. д. Для помещения информации об использованной литературе рекомендуется применять шаблон . Источники не на русском языке Для удобства читателей русской Науки следует по возможности приводить русскоязычные источники. Русскоязычные источники всегда следует предпочитать источникам на других языках (при равном качестве и надёжности). Например, не следует использовать в качестве источника газету на другом языке, если имеется эквивалентная статья на русском. Тем не менее, источники на других языках приемлемы с условием проверяемости, подобно тому же критерию для русскоязычных источников. Помните, что переводы, выполненные как редактором Википедии и Науки, так и профессиональным, публикуемым переводчиком, подвержены ошибкам. В принципе, читатели должны иметь возможность самостоятельно проверить, что же действительно сказано в оригинальном материале, что он был опубликован заслуживающим доверия источником и корректно переведён. Таким образом, когда оригинальный материал написан на языке, отличном от русского: * Если даётся прямая ссылка на источник, опубликованные переводы обычно предпочитаются переводам, выполненным редакторами Википедии. * Если редакторы используют в статье в качестве цитаты свой собственный перевод иноязычного источника, желательно приводить полную цитату иноязычного оригинала, чтобы читатели могли проверить оригинальную информацию и корректность перевода. Источники и ссылки При написании статьи следует использовать авторитетные источники, однако для ссылок, которые ставятся как в тексте статьи, так и в разделе «Ссылки», допустимо использование материалов, которые не удовлетворяют критериям для авторитетных источников. При создании ссылок следует руководствоваться правилами и руководствами Наука:Внешние ссылки и Наука:Ссылки на источники. В первую очередь нужно отдавать предпочтение внутренним ссылкам Науки. В случае, если есть несколько вариантов внешних ссылок, следует отдавать предпочтение ссылкам, которые удовлетворяют критериям для авторитетных источников. См. также * Авторитетные источники по тематике компьютерных игр * Авторитетные источники по биологии * Источники информации Ссылки Категория:Википедия:Источники